Escape
by Jexa
Summary: Hermione wanted to forget about the war. She had lost her parents and everything reminded her of her losses. She calls her Uncle Charlie if she should move out there, to Forks, Washington, and finish her last year of High School. Her cousins magnestims for trouble gets her into all sorts of trouble.
1. New Beginnings

I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong solely to their respect authors. To those whove stuck around this lazy account thank you. I will be updating some of my other works and deleting ones I have no interest in completing.

**Chapter 1**

_Her cousins boyfriend_

Hermione Granger never thought she would leave England. She didn't think that at one pivotal moment in her life she would make the decision to escape the pain of the war she had survived. Here she was, exiting the plane, and making her way to the luggage. Harry and Ron were not happy with her decision. They had assumed that she would jump at the chance to go and finish her last year at Hogwarts; while they started Auror

training.

She stopped her musings as her suitcase appeared on the conveyor belt. She quickly snatched her belongings and made her way through the airport keeping an eye out for her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. They were the Swan family and lived in Washington in the United States.

People rushed by her in a hurry. Some afraid they were going to miss their flight, and others annoyed at their flight being delayed. She stepped out of the way; trying not to bump into anyone. After a short walk she managed to spot her family. A genuine smile graced her face and she rushed to give her cousin a hug.

"Hermes! How are you?" Bella asked, wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Belllla!" She dragged out her cousins name. She hated the nickname her cousin had bestowed on her when they were 9. Bella had learned about the Greek god of thieves. Bella had loved the idea that the god was clever and mischievous. She declared Hermione to be the same way. She wasn't wrong.

"Bells, let her breathe" Charlie Swan said as he swooped in and hugged the both of them.

"You hugging the both of us kind of defeats the purpose of her letting go." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"I suppose it does." He said awkwardly and released the two of them from his embrace.

"Are you hungry? We can stop on the way home for some dinner. I'm sure the food on the plane was horrible." Bella said grabbing one of her suitcases.

Hermione reluctantly let go of her suitcase. She had only wanted to bring one but thought she would get strange looks by only having the one with her. Having perturbed looks sent her way was not the type of new beginning she wanted. She had barely thrown anything into the suitcase Bella had taken from her. Everything of importance was in the suitcase in her own hands. Placed in an orderly fashion on different levels with an expandable charm and a lightweight charm on the suitcase.

"Sure,I could go for a bite to eat." She smiled,"the food was alright but an 8 hour flight really does leave one ravenous."

Hermione lost herself in her own thoughts. She barely registered the green scenery passing by. Before she knew it they had pulled into a small diner off the freeway.

Hermione smiled as her family sat down. At once a waitress was at there table setting down menus and asking what type of drink they would like. Hermione ordered a soft drink and nudged away the feelings of guilt that threatened to flood her mind. Her parents would not approve of her ordering a fizzy drink but-- she shook her head. She wasn't going there. Not while her uncle and cousin sat right before her. She forced a smile and hoped neither of them would notice the guilt in her eyes.

They were ten minutes into their meal when Bella's phone started to ring. She excused herself from the table to answer her phone. Hermione watched interestingly as Bella moved further away from their table.

"I'm going to presume you don't care for whoever she's talking too." She said pointing at his hands that clutched his silverware tightly.

"Its - no not really. I don't know how much Bella has told you about her boyfriend but I do not like him at the moment."

"But you had at one point in time liked him?" She asked tapping her fingers lightly on the table, "and I didnt even know she had a boyfriend." She replied sheepishly. She had missed so much of her family because of the war. Now is not the time. She thought looking into the worried eyes of her uncles.

Charlie's gave her a nod of his head before speaking, "His family is alright. His dad is a doctor and his mom an interior decorating. Him and his siblings are all adopted. They are your typical law abiding family. The kids never gave me any trouble. Then Bella moves here and that Edward latches onto her and it seemed as if everything and everyone faded into the background. The only thing that mattered to Bells was him and his family." He took a sip of his drink before continuing, "and then out of nowhere he breaks up with her and the family moved out of town. Hermione, Bella was so deep into depression. I thought I was going to find her dead in her room of suicide. He broke her and I didnt know how to fix her. Then out of nowhere his sister pops in and drags her out of the country because he's-" he flung his silverware down with a huff gaining the attention of other patrons. "anyways his family is back and she is once again wrapped around his finger. I try to get her to hang out with Jacob Black, but she wants nothing to do with him."

Hermione puzzled over the information and glanced at her cousin who was just hung up her phone. "I will keep an eye on her Uncle Charlie and make sure this Edward isn't some manipulating git." She declared.

She smiled brightly as Bella as she took her seat.


	2. Here's Alice

I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. I try to write humorous scenes and those will be coming. Along with some angst and other things. So stay tuned for the next update!

**CHAPTER 2 **

_Here's Alice_

Hermione had settled into her new home easily enough. She had with the help of her Uncle found a cheap place to rent. She had argued with him before she had made the decision about moving to America. She would not stay in their home. She had reminded him that she had inherited her parents money and could afford to rent her own place. So with satisfaction she smiled, truly smiled as she and Bella flopped down onto her couch in her very own place of residence. She had managed to find a cheap two bedroom, one car garage, and a small yard fenced off from the woods, and it was within her price range. It was a 5 minute walk down the street to her cousins and she was content with that.

While Bella had helped her move and settle in she had remained tight lipped about her boyfriend and his family. She would change the subject whenever Hermione would bring him up. She brought them up often as they were the reason she had nice furniture. Bella had fed her some story of them getting rid of a couch, bed, some appliances, and other small things she would have bought eventually. However, she didn't buy that story of everything being used. They smelled brand new and there was no sign of wear and tear. This family was rich and had no trouble spending money. She was now indebted to the Cullen's and she did not like it all. She would have to pay them back.

She let out a sigh. She wanted to help Bella. Her boyfriend seemed to call her every other hour. Supposedly checking on her. Hermione had eavesdropped on one conversation using one of the Weasley's famed extendable ears. She did not like how he had hounded her about her staying with her cousin or suddenly deciding to take off without being informed first.

Hermione had thrown the extendable ear across the room. He was controlling. She wouldn't know for sure until she met him face to face. That didn't seem to be likely until Monday. Her first day of high school.

It was currently Friday and she had been plotting on how to trick Bella into letting her meet her boyfriend. Her cousin was not an overly jealous person.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked tossing a pillow at Hermione.

"We need to go to the cinema. We haven't gone to see a movie since we were 12." She smirked as her cousin wrinkled her nose in disgust. They had similar tastes. They each preferred books over film and tv.

"You mean we need to go to a bookstore." She corrected with a grin.

She nodded her head in agreement. The bookstore would be more preferable. "Is there a bookstore here in Forks?"

"Nah. We have to go to Port Angeles"

"I don't think your truck will make it that far." She replied.

"Yeah, I know. I could always ask Edward to drive us." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"If your knight in shining armor doesn't want to give us a ride, we can always ask Uncle Charlie. He won't mind."

"He's busy enough. He is the sheriff and the town has been having problems with missing people."She said defensively.

"Okay. I'll look up a bus route. Sure there's one bound to head over that way anyways."

_Vring-vring- _They were interrupted once again by Bella's phone.

"Let me just answer this real quick and we can figure out our ride situation."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her cousins retreating back. A slight feeling of unease coursed through her mind. Bella's boyfriend had called only 30 minutes ago. It was too soon to be him, but it was. Her cousin only stepped away to talk privately when he called. Not with anyone else and that included his family members.

Hermione turned her attention to the blank television screen. She snorted. She could not figure out why this family of Bella's boyfriend would go through all the trouble of giving her brand new items. The television set was expensive and one of the newer models. It was one her parents had glanced at- _stay away from those thoughts_ \- she shook her head and blinked back tears. Nothing she did seemed to keep her mind off of her parents. She stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bottled water to take back to the living room.

Bella made her way back to the couch. "Alice is going to give us a ride, and she should be here in 10 minutes."

"That's great! Who is Alice?" She asked sipping her water. _Strange that we get to go today. I was thinking maybe tomorrow, but if I get to meet these mysterious Cullens that Bella seems fond of, I will take what I can get. _She thought.

"I'm sorry. Alice is one of Edwards sisters. He has several brothers and sisters. There's Emmett. He is like a giant teddy bear. Then there is Jasper, he doesn't really socialize that much, and Rosalie would best be described as a walking barbie loaded with dynamite."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that comment. "What is Alice like?"

"A preppy pixie."

"Interesting choice of words."

"You will understand when you meet her."

Hermione allowed her thoughts to drift off. Bella had been right in describing Alice the way she did. She was overly excited. Hermione had tried not to back away when the shorter woman had reached in for a hug. Alice didn't seem to notice her flinch away and if she had she didn't show it. Hermione had clutched her wand tightly and she yet to let go. She had no idea that a vampire would willingly befriend a human. She shook her head as she glanced at Bella. Did her cousin know? Was she aware of the type of company she was currently keeping? Hermione glanced towards the vampire again. Her supposed family must be her coven. That's a total of 5 in a coven. She mentally face palmed herself when she remembered her Uncle telling her about Dr. Cullen. There wasnt 5 there was 7. That was an extremely large coven.

The one thing that had her nerves on edge, aside from Alice being a vampire, was that the little vamps eyes were golden and not blood red like other vampires. That was odd.

"Hermione you don't mind do you?"

"No." She half started to shout but quieted her voice quickly. She ducked her head in embarrassment as the vampires eyes had met hers in the rearview mirror. Alice was amused by her. "I mean I wasn't really paying attention."

"Alice is a shopaholic and she wants to give you a makeover." Bella repeated.

"Ugh no way." Hermione said in horror. "I like the way I look already."

"But it'll be so much fun."

"Absolutely not." she glared at the back of the vampires head.

"I'm sorry. I can feel your glare and it has nothing on me. My sister Rosalie's glare is much more potent." Alice said in a sing song voice.

Hermione laughed. "So she has the bat glare mastered and should we tell Bruce Wayne?"

Alice and Bella both giggled at her question. "No. No we shouldn't tell him." Bella replied.

The conversation lightened up her mood and she relaxed her grip on her wand. Hermione stayed on edge all throughout the shopping trip. After much arguing with the short vampire, Hermione had finally relented, and Alice had shoved several sets of outfits into her arms. She was rushed to the nearest dressing room. Out of the outfits she picked two to keep.

Alice pouted, "Bella, tell your cousin to keep all the outfits. I'm paying."

"I don't need all those and you're not paying for them." Hermione replied before her cousin could open her mouth. Alice stomped her foot. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you're a teenager and not 3?"

Bella let out a laugh. "Hermes, just give in and let it happen. Someway, somehow those clothes will find a way into your closet. Trust me."

"Hermes is such a cute nickname." Alice's eyes sparkled with mirth, "it suits you."

"You do realize that Hermes was the god of thieves and was extremely mischievous out of all the Olympians, right?

"Yup! You look like your a trouble magnet. Just like your cousin Bella here." Alice patted her on the back.

"You have no idea." She mumbled. Simultaneously, hers' and Bella's stomachs growled.

"Whoa, those are some monsters you two have there. Come on, let's go get some food in you." Alice said wrapping her arms around the both of them, "and I'm still paying for those clothes." She said leaving no room for an argument.

_Even though she's a vampire I see why Bella is friends with her. She's like a breath of fresh air. _Hermione thought as they walked to the checkout line. She was curious as to what the rest of the Cullen's were like.


	3. A Cullens Family meeting

**Chapter 3**

_A Cullens Family Meeting_

A typical family gathered into the living room of their home. The only problem being is they aren't the average family. They are in fact a coven. A coven of vampires.

"It was dangerous when we allowed the moron to get involved with his singer. Now to throw her cousin in with us? I vote no." A beautiful blonde snarled out.

Edward, hissed at his sister, for calling him a moron. "We can't ignore Bella's cousin. Not if she is going to be spending all her time around her, Rosalie."

"Edward and Rosalie please calm down before you break the table your mother just replaced from your last spat." Their father spoke in amusement.

"Yes. I happen to like that table and would like to keep it in pristine condition for more than a few weeks." Esme concurred with her husband.

"It don't matter if anyone votes no. I have already seen us getting close to her. Same as Bella. Some of us more than others." Alice, the spunky pixie vampress argued, her eyes sparkling in glee at Rosalie.

"Alice!" Rosalie growled out at her sister. Not entirely sure if she liked the look in her sister's eyes.

"Emmett and Jasper what are your thoughts?" Carlisle asked of his two other sons.

"I wonder if she will be another video game buddy." The large vampire grinned.

"I agree with Alice."

"Of course you do. You're her mate."

"Don't worry Rose, you'll find yours eventually. Ouch." Emmett rubbed the back of his head where his sister had smacked him.

"So will you." She smiled evilly at him. He backed away.

"Rosalie, no fighting any of your siblings. I mean it!" Esme commanded.

"I don't know why you're all bent on bringing attention onto us. This is going to end badly." She stood up and stormed out of the house. She heard Esme hollering at her not to slam the door, but she ignored her and grinned as the door was bounced off the frame and hung loosely.

She could not fathom why her family had death wishes. It wouldn't be long before the Volturi figured out they had another human hanging around. She snarled at out and swinging her arm into the nearest tree, breaking it in half, she watched the top half tumble. It landed on the ground shaking the area around it. Then Alice had the that annoying look. She knew something and was holding back. Edward also knew but for whatever reason he did not put forth the information. Keeping silent just like Alice.

She kept running, and snapping unfortunate trees in half, when they got in her way. She ended up in front of the Swan residence. She growled out not realizing anyone would be outside.

"Are you alright?" A calm voice asked from behind her. She spun around her eyes narrowing onto the person who dared to speak to her. The person who had her family in meeting at this very moment.

"Its none of your concern."

"You just came onto my Uncles property, from the woods, and it is my concern." She declared moving closer to Rosalie.

The blonde vampire glared at the brunette. "I don't think I need any help. I can't say the same about your hair. Have you made sure to check for any nesting birds?"

Hermione felt her jaw drop open on it's own accord. She knew her hair was an untenable mess on a good day, but for it to be called out when she was only being polite. "Take your leave Cullen." She demanded of the vampire.

Rosalie smirked, "I'll say the same to you. Forks doesn't need you around." She spun on her heel walking as humanly as possible until she felt safe enough to run at her vampire speed. She let out a breathe that she didn't realize she held.

Something was different about that human. It wasn't her chocolate brown eyes, or the authority she had on about her. She snapped another tree in half.


	4. As the Lunch Room Turns

Escape Chapter 4

As the lunch room turns

Hermione had been in a bad mood for the rest of her weekend. She had told Bella about her encounter with the rude blonde vampire. Bella seemed surprised that she had been outside the house but concerned about why she was there. She had rushed out to phone her boyfriend, and left her cousin to stew in her own thoughts. She checked her book bag for the tenth time.

She had debated with herself on taking her wand and finally her worrisome thoughts took the center. She had carefully placed her wand holster onto her right wrist and cast the disillusionment charm on it. She placed her wand inside the holster. She put on her sweater and flicked her wrist. At once her wand shot out into her hand. She did this several times before being satisfied her wand would be on her hand within a seconds of flicking her wrist. She had hoped she wouldn't need her wand at a muggle school but not with a coven of vampires around.

Her thoughts went back to the blonde. She had been hostile. Bella told her not worry to much about her. She was like that to everyone. The school pretty much considered her the Ice Queen of Forks. It was a shame. She was easily beautiful and… Hermione scrunched her face and shook her head. There was no need to think things like that. She snorted. Her, finding a vampire attractive. "You're not here for romance. You're here to move on with your life. Vampires are magical creatures and it's best to avoid that."She said allowed. Her eyes traveled up the road looking for her cousins red truck but gasped as a silver vehicle sped pas in the direction of her family's home. A couple of minutes passed before that same vehicle pulled into her driveway.

"I guess I finally get to meet the boyfriend." She muttered as her cousin motioned to her from the passenger seat to get in the car. She was disappointed in the turn of events. Bella had told her they would ride together in her truck not in her boyfriends car. She hated when plans changed and she wasn't informed.

She opened the car door, slide in, and rested her book bag on her lap.

"Sorry Hermes, my truck wouldn't start." Her cousin said at once.

"Its fine." Her eyes travelled over to the driver. Bella was right he was handsome. She glanced him over and then her eyes went back to his face. She let out a small gasp.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, I er, I forgot to lock the doors. Give me a second and I will be right back." She rushed back into her house and slammed the front door trying to catch her breath. "He looks just like Cedric." She breathed deeply and calmed herself down. Reluctantly she went back outside and locked the door before heading back into the car. "Sorry and thanks for waiting." She mumbled out. She wished she had a textbook to occupy her thoughts.

"It's alright. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella has told me all about you."He held out his hand.

She shook his hand quickly. Dropping hers back into her lap and intertwining her fingers. She was not a shy person but she had no idea how to interact with a dead teenagers doppelganger vampire.

She glanced out the window. Not noticing the speed in which they traveled. The trees whizzed by and before she knew it they were at the school. She had barely shut the door to the car before she felt a small vampire wrap their arms around her in a tight embrace. "Hello Alice." She said trying to remove the arms from around her body.

"Alice, darlin', she needs to breath."Hermione glanced at the vampire who had spoke with the southern drawl. He was blonde and just as handsome as Edward.

"Sorry. I was just excited to see you." Alice said stepping back from Hermione. "I can't wait to go shopping with you and Bella again."

She smile but groaned in her mind. She hated shopping.

"This is my m-boyfriend, Jasper." The pesky vampire said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Likewise."

"And I'm Emmett and the Ice Queen here is Rosalie. She wont talk unless she needs to and-" Smack. "ouch. Why'd you hit me sis?"

Hermione glanced between the beautiful blonde and the surely male vampire. He looked like a giant teddy bear. She heard Edward laugh. She glanced at him as he leaned in to Bella to tell her what made him laugh. The others around them also laughed and Emmett whined. Hermione was confused. She had thought that, yet it seemed like they were laughing about it. Rosalie glared at them all. "Doesn't she need to go to the office." The blonde stated narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

Hermione glared right back. Her hand twitching to fling her wand into her hand and curse the rude vampire. "Come on Hermes I'll take you there."

"Don't call me that here!"

"You're bound to cause some mischief though." Bella replied.

"I'll come too. Rosalie interrupted my conversation with Hermione." Emmett shouted and caught up to them.

She got her schedule as Bells and Emmett argued about the latest video game and whether or not Hermione would beat them. She shook her head at their antics. She was not much of a video game player and would probably lose against the pair.

She glanced at her schedule. She had chemistry first, followed by, English, art, history, lunch break, calculus and P.E.

Bella was reading over her shoulder. "you have torture with Emmett and me."

Hermione laughed, "are you still salty that you don't have hand eye nor foot eye coordination?" She knew what class they had together as Bella was always ungraceful when it came to sports.

"I am not salty, Hermes."

"Those look like tears to me cousin." Bella pinched her on her arm.

"How did you get into chemistry?" Emmett asked.

"I tested into the the class."she replied nonchalantly. Thanks to her studious nature she had not given up studying muggle subjects. She was on par with her peers,if not more slightly advanced than them.

"Cool." The first period bell rang

Bella smiled, "So I will see you at lunch." Her cousin took off down the hall.

"Shall we?" Emmett looped his arm through Hermione's. "We have chemistry."He stated as he led her down to their classroom.

"I doubt you do."

Hermione moaned as she realized that Rosalie had snuck up on them and heard her brother. "Shouldn't you transfer to some easier class. I doubt your passing this one. Chemistry isn't about looks." She mentally kicked herself. The students in the room quieted as she had become the focus point of their attention. She was new and currently hanging onto Emmett Cullen's arm while insulting his sisters intelligence.

"Wow Hermes, Bella said you were mischievous, not that you had a death wish. Come sit with me in the back away from Rosalie." She allowed him to lead her away from his sister.

Hermione had sighed in relief at the end of the class. The blonde had glared back at her but had left the class as soon as it ended. Emmett led her to next class but he was not in that one with her. She was surprised to see Alice in her art class. Alice had at once requested she sit next to her.

She was enjoying her classes so far. As the lunch bell rang she debated on whether or not she should skip and head straight to the library. She did not want to be in the same room as the blonde vampire again. Her internal struggle was interrupted as Emmett squealed out her hated nickname and dragged her along to the cafeteria. She glanced at the pitiful choices called food. Alice had been behind them and shoved a tray into Hermione's hands. Together the siblings put things on her tray and led her to their table. She watched as Jasper pulled another chair over to their table for her. She was blindsided though. She knew she should have gone to the library. Rosalie had come out of nowhere and Hermiones lunch had been knocked onto her clothes. She let out an angry huff.

She heard the multitudes of vampires his out Rosalie's name and tentatively Hermione searched for the golden eyes of the blonde. She smirked. "oops. I wasn't watching where I was going. I couldn't see because of the birds nest blocking my view."

Hermione felt her magic crackle and snap. Alice and Emmett stepped away from her. She felt all eyes in the cafeteria on her. Rosalie stood up straighter. Her smugness replaced with confusion. Hermione allowed a million different thoughts on how best to retaliate run through her mind. She didn't know why she focused on this one thought but she wasn't going to let the vampire get away with bullying her. Harry and Ron would call her suicidal. She walked forward. Her magic still crackling in the air around her. She could feel it and it calmed her slightly as she reached the blonde vampire. "I didn't realize you wanted my attention. I'm sorry."She said smiling. The vampire tried to back away but was blocked by the table and hundreds of human eyes watching them. Hermione lunged forward hugging the blonde. She pressed herself as close as she could to Rosalie. The food now staining the blondes.

"Get off." Rosalie shrieked prying the brunette from her form. "You wrecked my clothes."

"So, you needed hug. I thought, you know, to chill you out, but hey," she motioned with her hands still smiling, "you're already the residential Ice Queen, you don't need to chill some more. I figured a hug would thaw you out."

She heard Emmett whistle behind her.

The blonde growled slightly. She brushed the food off her clothes. She knocked into Hermione as she stormed out of the cafeteria. At once whispers broke out across the room. Hermione shook her head. "I'll see you in class, Bella. I need to go clean up."

She was grateful she was a witch. It would make cleaning her clothes so much easier. She locked herself into a bathroom stall and proceeded to cast scourgify on her clothing.


	5. Dont Pick up an Apple from a patronus

Escape Chapter 5

Don't Hold A Portkey with Vampires

Hermione in an un-Hermione fashion tossed her book bag onto her couch. Her first week of hell was over. She would have called it school had it not been for the damn blonde haired Cullen, no, Hale making her high school experience rough. Hermione had tried to be pleasant but the blonde vampire just gyrated on her nerves. The rest of her family she got on well enough with. Save for Dr. Cullen and his wife. She had yet to meet them.

Edward had awkwardly invited both her and her cousin to dinner on Saturday night. Hermione had wanted to decline. Bella had begged her and finally she agreed. "Dinner with vampires." She snorted in disgust. "Okay, maybe it's just Rosalie I don't want to see. The others will be fine."

She made her way to the kitchen. She was in dire need of more food. She grabbed a banana and peeled it when she heard a knock on her front door. "Coming!" She hollered. Wondering who in the world would be knocking on her door. Bella was supposed to be going on a date with Edward tonight and Hermione had not invited anyone over. She peered through the peephole. She groaned and a perfect eyebrow raised quizzically on the other side. Alice and Rosalie were outside.

"Hey," Alice said as soon as the door was opened. She rushed inside and dramatically flung herself onto the couch. "We're having a sleepover!"

"We are, are we?" She replied looking at Rosalie, who turned her nose up at her and also walked inside. However she sat majestically onto the nearest recliner.

"I didn't want to be here, but she threatened to throw my car-- car keys into the ocean." Rosalie said.

"Okay." Hermione said wondering how she was going to convince the short vampire to have a sleepover on another night. Maybe never have a sleepover. How would that even work anyways? She wondered. She knew vampires didn't need to sleep.

"Great! I figured we could order a pizza for you, mom already had dinner for us when we decided you need to have a sleepover. Don't worry Edward's going to drop Bella off after their date." She said in what would have been one giant breath for a human.

"So sparky, why isn't the tv hooked up yet?"Rosalie asked setting the remote down on the coffee table. She muttered under her breath but Hermione heard every word, "She calls me stupid and yet this must be to hard for her to plug in a couple of wires. She don't even have a DVD player. Were going to have to call Emmett to bring some movies over."

Emmett and Bella contuallied called her Hermes while Rosalie had taken to calling her Sparky. Her magic seemed to crackle and pop when said vampire annoyed her. Which, happened, a lot. "I don't really watch tv. I prefer reading." She replied angrily.

"Rosalie, you promised to be nice." Alice pouted.

"I am being nice. Look her tv is all hooked up. I'm even going to set it. I'll call Emmett to bring over that old DVD player and-" she stopped suddenly. Hermione gulped.

Harry's stag patronus had just waltzed into her living room. Alice moved over to her, her hand gently grabbing onto her arm tugging on her to back up. Rosalie had moved over to the other side. Hermione remained puzzled. Why would Harry send his patronus to her? Why were the vampires startled- oh they had no idea she's a witch. She glanced at the patronus again. It had a apple in its mouth. It dropped it at Hermiones feet. "Hermione," Harry's voice spoke through the stagg, "pick up the apple and I will explain everything."

"Don't" Alice and Rosalie said together as Hermione picked up the apple. Both vampires grabbed it at the same time trying to knock it from her hand.

"Ah shit!" Hermione exclaimed as the portkey activated. She was in between both vampires and bounced between the two like a ping pong ball. Both Rosalie and Alice landed on their feet looking around wildly.

Hermione had no such luck. She had not been prepared for a portkey and landed face first onto the ground. She was going to kill Harry.

"Mione' is here-" she heard Ron exclaim as she stood up looking around. She was in the grimmauld kitchen. "oh she brought people with her."

"What the hell just happened, and where are we Sparky?"

"Hermione?" Alice looked at her confused. "Are we in danger?"

Hermione let out a sigh. She had not decided if she was going to tell the coven of vampires of her magical powers but because of Harry two of them now knew.

"No, Alice. The only one in danger is the boy-with-too-many-monikers."

"Sorry, Mione' I know it was unexpected but we-" Harry Potter spoke up finally but stopped. He looked between the two women his sister all but in blood had brought with her. "Why are you with vampires?" He demanded procuring his wand into hand instantly. Ron also pulled his out, slighlty confused, at the sudden revelation.

Hermione heard the sisters gasp and then growl threatening. "Harry, Ron, put your wands away. They drink animal blood."

"Mione' are you sure" Harry asked, his green eyes questioning her. She nodded. Both he and Ron pocketed their wands.

"Let's just sit down. Harry you tell me why you portkeyed me over here and Alice I will answer all your questions. I promise."

Hermione let out a sigh as everyone sat down at the table. Alice and Rosalie flinched back when Kreacher appeared with fresh tea and biscuits. "Alice, after Harry." she said forcing the vampire to hold in her questions.

Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I know this is going to be tough."

"Harry,I helped you rob a bank and ride out of there on the back of a dragon, spit it out. I can take it." She felt the two vampires eyes on her.

"Bellatrix has been spotted all over magical Britain." Harry said bluntly.

Subconsciously she grabbed her left arm. Where the words, mudblood, scarred her arm. "How? Ron's mom killed her."

"I don't know Mione', but Shacklebolt is worried and he wants us all to investigate."

She shook her head. "No. I wanted to leave this all behind me. It's why I left." She felt tears start trickling down her cheeks. Her emotions, ones she had been pushing down, came roaring to the surface. She choked back a sob. She didn't want her friends or the vampires to watch her breakdown into a sobbing mess. She rushed out of the kitchen. She ran up the stairs and flung open the door to her old room. She fell at the foot the bed. A waterfall of tears cascading from her eyes.

She barely heard the door open because of her crying. She glanced up into four sets of concerned eyes. Unexpectedly, it was Rosalie who rushed towards her, pulling her into an embrace. She felt a hand rubbing circles into her back as she turned her face into the blondes shoulder muffling her sobs.

Rosalie couldn't stand to see her crying. It reminded her of her past. She held the brunette, rocking her back and forth, her crying slowed and stopped. She glanced down. Hermione had fallen asleep in her arms. She sighed and picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. She removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her. She shut the door quietly and made her way downstairs and back to the kitchen. She heard her sister talking to the two men. She walked in as if she own the place and paused. Alice had a sucker in her mouth.

"How's Hermione?" Alice asked pulling the lollipop out of her mouth with a pop.

"She's asleep. What are you eating? That's disgusting." she wrinkled her nose as she sat down next her.

"Its a blood pop and it tastes delicious."

"A blood pop?" She parroted.

"er- yeah they're made for vampires or they're good for a gag gift." She shifted her eyes. The ginger hair man explained.

"How exactly do you know about vampires." She demanded and was not sure why Alice was being calm. Unless she saw this happening. She glared at her sister as she continued to enjoy her sucker.

"Well you're magical creatures and we had lessons about vampires at school." The one called Harry said.

"and what are you?" She asked. She didn't care if she was rude. She wanted to be direct and make sure her family was not in any dangers.

"We are wizards and Hermiones a witch. We can do magic."

"Do you want to explain or should we wait for Hermione?" Alice asked licking the candy. "Rose, they have more suckers and you should try one. This one tastes like chocolate. When's the last time you were able to taste chocolate?"

She sighed. "Fine can I have one of those so she will shut up about it?" Harry grinned as he pulled out a brightly red sucker. The wrapper stated it was a blood pop for vampires and that the flavor was chocolate. She hesitated before opening it and stuffing it in her mouth. She had to stop herself from moaning, it did indeed taste like chocolate. She looked at the two. "Just tell us why she burst into tears at a name."

"Its a long story."

"Hermione is asleep and I'm not going to go wake her up after what just happened. We are immortal so we have plenty of time." Rosalie motioned for them start talking as she enjoyed the sucker.


	6. Don't grab a portkey with vampires

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for any errors. I don't have a beta and I can only edit and revise so many times.

**Escape ch 6**

**Forks, Washington**

Edward and Bella pulled up in front of the Cullen house. Bella bit her bottom lip worried about her cousin. She had tried talking Alice out of having a sleepover at her cousin's but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She even had blackmailed Rosalie into going. She knew that her sister and Hermione didn't get along. Edward held her hand as they walked inside. Emmett was playing his video game. Jasper was sitting on the couch playing as well. Esme was looking over interior design magazines and Carlisle was reading a medical text.

"We have a problem." Edward finally spoke interrupting his family. All eyes turned to him.

Carlisle marked his place in his book, "What is the problem, son?"

"I went to drop Bella off at her cousin's house, and nobody was there. Rosalie's car was still in the driveway, and Bella said that her cousin hasn't bought a car yet. I checked the property and the house. There is no sign of them anywhere and all three of their phones were in the living room."

"It's like they disappeared into thin air." Bella piqued in.

Edward cleared his throat.

"No." Bella said angrily.

"Bella, your cousin is delusional. She thinks she can do magic. She wanted to curse Rosalie! Well more like believed she could somehow curse her."

"Just because you think that is what you read in her mind-"

"That's exactly what I read from her mind." He retorted.

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other concerned. Jasper used his gift to calm his brother.

Carlisle, "Bella why don't you sit down for a moment and try to think of any place your cousin would go." He stepped towards Edward, "Jasper, Emmett, and I will go take a second look at Hermione's place. Just in case you might have overlooked something." He patted him on his back and motioned for his two children to follow him.

**-London- Grimmauld Place-**

Hermione stretched. Her body was sore from the use of an international portkey. She rubbed the eye goop from her eyes. She threw the covers off and sighed. Alice needed an explanation and well she didn't really care what the blonde beauty thought at the moment. She stopped in her tracks. She couldn't fathom why she kept calling her beautiful. Shaking her head she continued downstairs.

The group of four were sitting in the living room. Ron was teaching Alice how to play wizard's chest. Harry and Rosalie were both watching the game. The latter with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to presume that you told Alice and Rosalie everything?" Hermione asked gripping the rail tightly.

"Yeah." Harry replied. He flicked his wand and tea appeared on the table; another flick of his wand and the tea was poured into a teacup and floated over to Hermione on the bottom of the stairs. She reached for the cup and took a sip.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked making her way further into the room. She did a double take at the blonde vampire who patted the seat next to her. She made her way over to the opposite of the room and ignored the look of disappointment on both vampire's faces.

"A full night." Ron replied, and he grimaced as Alice checkmated him. "How? I never lose this badly?"

Rosalie snorted, "I warned you she cheats."

"I do not Rose!" Alice defended herself.

"So Harry, where was her last sighting?" Hermione interrupted. If Bellatrix was on the loose; she wasn't going to waste any more tears. She wanted the woman back in Azkaban so she can move on with her life. The first step of doing that was tracking her down. "What has Voldemort's second in command been up too?"

"She was last spotted in Knockturn alley. Thaddeus Obriey made the report. Said he saw her enter Borgin and Burkes. She made some type of exchange and then apparated right outside the front door." Harry replied.

"Right." Hermione mumbled to herself, "do you still have my old bag?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah. It's up in your room. Nothing has been touched in their. In case you wanted to move back."

Rosalie let out a soft growl before clearing her throat in a faux cough. Hermione glanced at her warily. "Are you alright?"

She smiled showing off perfect straight teeth, "Yes."

"Hmm," Hermione flicked her wrist and her wand was instantly in her hand. "Harry I do love this wand holster you got me for Christmas."

"I figured you would."

She gave a soft laugh, "Accio Magical Bag of tricks!"

"I still don't understand why you named your bag that." Ron said with a snort. "Everything about us is magical."

"Oh, hush you. It's from a cartoon."

"I still don't know what that means." He muttered more to himself as all eyes focused on the black bag that came zooming down the stairs and right into Hermione outstretched hands.

She at once opened her bag and stuck her head in. Not seeming to find what she was looking for; she leaned in further as her only her legs were now visible.

"How deep is that bag?" Alice questioned and moved towards Hermione in case the brunette had the misfortune of tumbling all the way into the bag.

"I think Hermione said she level it to a 7 levels."

"7 levels?" Alice asked.

"Each level would represent a decent sized master bedroom. If that makes sense. I'm pretty sure she has 3 levels filled with books, one for miscellaneous books, and I'm not to sure what else she has in there." Harry answered.

Hermione retreated from inside her bag. She had a muggle notebook and a pen. "I know I shouldn't have summoned the bag. I'm going to have to rearrange everything later." She leaned back into her chair and squeaked. Rosalie had moved right next to her. The blonde vampire resting her cool hand on her forearm. "What's your deal?" She huffed out. "You treated me like crap this entire week and now you're all clingy! I don't care what Harry told you. I don't want or need your pity."

"Hermione, we are just worried. I promised Bella I would look after you." Alice spoke up before her sister could.

Hermione blinked a couple of times. Then gasping she reached into her pockets and groaned. "I don't have my phone. Bella is probably freaking out." Alice and Rosalie glanced at one another.

"We don't have our phones either. I can run out into London and phone Carlisle from a booth."

"Or you can just use mine." Harry said suddenly. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it over to Hermione.

Hermione's eyebrow twitched as she looked at the phone.

"Uh, she's sparking again." Rosalie stated moving away from the witch.

Hermione felt her magic snarling and crackling. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU COULD HAVE JUST CALLED ME INSTEAD OF HAVING YOUR PATRONUS DROP OFF A PORTKEY YOU IMBECILE!" She hollered at him. She slashed her wand, "Avis oppugno," towards Harry.

"Ah crap." He dropped the phone as a loud bang like a gunshot rang out from the witches wand. He took off running, ducking, and flinging his hands around trying to evade the flock of canaries set loose on him.

Ron snickered and the vampire sisters stood in shock. "Don't worry. He will be fine. Well maybe. Those birds are a right pain." He told them as Hermione leaned down and picked up the dropped phone. She glared in the direction Harry had run off to.

"That idiot!" She mumbled dialing her cousin's phone number. She stopped at the last digit. "What do I tell her? She doesn't even know I'm a witch."

"You could try telling her the truth?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah," Alice said, "She already knows that we're vampires." Her smile faltered as Hermione's brown eyes narrowed on her.

"How did she come by this information?"

"Edward," Rosalie interjected, "He couldn't stay away from her and she figured it out."

"He is an idiot!"

"You're telling us." Rosalie stated with a small smile.


	7. Up In Flames

Chapter 7 -

Forks, Washington

Bella was worried. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had returned moments ago. They were baffled. There had been no sign of a struggle, and nothing indicated foul play. It was as if they had simply vanished into thin air. Edward pulled her into a comforting grasp. "We will find them." She nodded her head.

"I'm going to call the Denali coven and inform them--" He was interrupted as Bella's phone started to ring.

Bella glanced at the caller id. Whoever they were it registered as caller unknown. She went to place the phone back down and Edward grasped her hand, "What if it's your cousin, or Alice, even Rosalie? I think you should answer it." He drawled out. She nodded her head in agreement.

She dropped the phone as a loud explosion rocked the house on it's foundation. Edward pulled Bella into his arms tightly. He rushed out of the house glancing wildly for the source of the noise. He noticed a woman cackling madly at Rosalie's car.

"Oh, she is going to be sooo pissed. That one was her second favorite." Emmett whistled at the damage. The car could not even be called a car anymore. It was flames and metal shards.

Carlisle moved in front of his coven. He motioned for Edward to move behind Emmett, Esme, and Jasper in case he needed to escape quickly with Bella. "Who are you?" Carlisle asked the mad woman.

She continued to laugh at the damage she had seemingly done.

"I won't ask you again." He demanded.

"Ask me?" She snarled out. "I ask the questions. Now where is the mudblood?"

"What's a mudblood?" Emmett asked puzzled by the word. Quickly to his coven he added, "I think this chick is off her rocker."

Jasper snorted, "You can say that again. She can't possibly be all there."

"Quiet." Carlisle hissed at them. The woman in her tattered clothes was on the move. She held a stick in her hand. She flicked it at Edwards car. A red light shot out of the end of the stick and struck the volvo. Edward gasped as another explosion rocked the area. His car joining Rosalie's in the vehicle afterlife.

"What are you?" Carlisle changed tactics trying to distract her. Vampire's had not been the only supernatural creatures he had hunted with his father all those years ago. He never thought they had ever caught a real witch. Looking at the damage done to his children's cars; he very well doubted they ever had. That much power being channeled through her body. He glanced at Edward and in their fast vampire talk asked, "can you read her mind? Who does she want and why?" All eyes were on Edward.

"I can't. It's like hitting a brick wall."

He backed up farther. Bella clutching him tightly in fear. "Go Edward. Get Bella to safety. We will take care of this." Edward at once rushed from the area.

The woman became enraged as they rushed off. She raised her wand and quickly shot spell after spell at the retreating back of Edward.

"You're not human. Filthy, disgusting creatures." She cackled. Her magic flared around her in her anger. "She gladly crusaded for House-Elfs. Oh my nephew raged on about that. Until he went soft for the muddy's." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at the womans rambling. He motioned for Jasper to flank and Emmett to be ready to pounce. He crouched slightly ready to strike as well. The witch continued on her tirade, shooting spells out of her wand at random trees. "She should have died at my hands!" She shrieked. Her wand pointed at largest vampire. "Burn!" She laughed and stopped as her opponents moved quickly avoided her spells. She let out a blood curdling scream. She twisted her wand and flames started to spread outwards from her persons. "Try to dodge that," she giggled, "Oh and if you survive, and I do mean if, tell Hermione Granger she will die." The woman cackled again and shimmered into black smoke, floating high above them, and then disappearing from their sight.

"Well damn." Emmett exclaimed.

Carlisle let out a sigh. He and his coven backed away from the flames. It was monstrous. It was quickly spreading. Turning everything it touched to black char. They maneuvered away from the flames as it creeped towards their house.

"I just finished getting the house how I wanted." Esme muttered as the house became engulfed in flames. Sirens blared in the distance announcing the fire department were on their way. The humans had surely spotted the flames and billowing smoke.

"We will just rebuild. Until then we should probably inform the Denalis and try to locate Alice, Rosalie, and Hermione." Carlisle said putting his hand onto his mates shoulder. "Emmett go and get Edward. We will regroup in Seattle in the meantime"

He briskly made his way over fire trucks accumulating on his property to inform them of the start of the blaze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione placed the phone down on the table. Her cousin had not answered her phone. Rosalie was staring intently at Alice; who had zoned out. Ron glanced between the two vampires confused.

"Hermione are they alright?" He finally asked breaking the thick silence.

"I'm not sure."

"Rosalie," the blonde flicked her gaze onto the witch, "what's wrong with Alice?"

She gave a slight growl, "She is having a vision and normally Edward would tell us what she saw as it happens, but he isn't here and we are going to have to wait for the vision to be finish. Then she will be able to tell us what she saw."

Hermione let out a soft sigh, "Is she a seer?"

Rosalie let out a soft snort of amusement. "Not exactly. She can see the future but if the people she looks for makes. decision. If they change their mind the vision will change. She doesn't make prophecies."

"What about prophecies?" Harry asked coming back down the stairs. He glanced around the room sheepishly. "You haven't went and got your own hero moment have you?"

Hermione flexed her hand several times. She was tempted to send another jinx his way. As much as she wanted too it would do no good. "No, apparently Alice can see the future." She replied nonchalantly.

Harry assuming he was safe stepped back into the living room. It had taken him a moment to figure out how to stop the birds from attacking and then vanishing them from his home. He sat down in the seat across from Ron, who grinned at him.

"What did you mean Edward usually tells you what she sees?" Hermione asked her eyes traveling to the blonde again.

"Some members of my family have certain gifts. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Emmett is stronger than the average vampire, Carlisle has great control over his blood lust, and Esme is highly compassionate." She said in one breath. Excluding her supposed gift that her family said she had. She felt uncomfortable telling the witch what it was. She hoped the witch would not notice.

Hermione, however,was quick to notice Rosalie not mentioning herself. "What about you?" She asked and then mentally kicked herself. Maybe the blonde didn't want anyone to know.. "Nevermind you don't have to say anything." She quickly blurted out hoping she hadn't damaged whatever little friendship they had built on their sudden trip to England.

Rosalie smiled in relief. She didn't have to relive her past. Her attention shifted back to Alice who had gasped in shock. Vernon lined her eyes. "Rose, our family was attacked."

"WHAT! By who? Was it the Volturi? Are they alright?" She demanded answers.

Alice eyes glanced over at Hermione. "No it wasn't the Volturi. I think it was the witch that-"

Hermione interrupted, "did she look crazy?"

Alice nodded, "She also mentioned you by name and other colorful words." She turned back to her sister. "Our family is safe. Your BMW and our house, not so much. We are going to have to rebuild. Carlisle has moved everyone to Seattle in the meanwhile. Esme has convinced Bella's dad to let her stay with them for a bit." She paused.

"My BMW? What about the Mercedes?"

"Are you kidding? You're worried about your cars?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"They are my babies. I restored them and it's none of your business what I am worried about." She hissed out. She tossed her hair over shoulder and turned slightly so she could not see the brunette witch.

Hermione's jaw slackened. One step forward. Three steps back. She huffed. "Here I thought you were just vain, but you're materialistic as well."

"I don't have a bag filled with a library." She retorted.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your spat, Hermione we need to catch LeStrange and we should probably head to the States to do so." Harry interrupted. Both women glared daggers at him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Ron stood up. The chair screeched as it was pushed back and placed back under the table. "We should let Shaklebolt know first. Hermione do you want to come with us and see everyone at the Ministry?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." She replied glaring at Rosalie, who returned the glare. Hermione was tempted to stick her tongue out the blonde. Instead she let out a huff and collected her bag and left the room. All too aware of golden eyes baring onto the back of her head.

"Okay." Ron said shrugging his shoulders. His met Harry's eyes. Who shrugged back at him. "Alice and Rosalie, it might not be a good idea for two vampires to walk into the Ministry of Magic-"

"Oh don't worry about us. We will get a hold of our family and let them know what's going on. We can meet up in a few hours." Alice said. "We will do what we can to help catch her. She did just attack our family and it's now a problem of ours as well." She spoke to Harry and Ron. She grinned as she heard Rosalie growling.

"Thank's Alice." Harry said grateful that they would have magical creatures on their side.

Hermione tugged on the sleeves of her jacket. More out of nerves than necessity. She had not step foot in the Ministry of Magic since they, the golden trio, had broken into the building. She tilted her head up and refused to look down. She heard her name being murmured as she walked by. Some approached and attempted to make small talk. She shut them down as politely as she could. They were pressed for time. She made a mental not the next time she decided to visit it would be because she wanted to and not because she needed to help track down a war criminal.

They stood outside the Minister's office. Gold letters spelled out M.o.M Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry knocked. The door swung open on its own. Hermione took a deep breath before following Harry and Ron inside.

Kingsley smiled brightly as he spotted the golden trio.


End file.
